maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Treats
Sweet Treats by Maryam Wells is a line of cosmetics. Products in this range contain lip-glosses, whipped body cream, fragrances, sugar shimmer, hair and body mist, body frosting, shampoo and body wash. Original Treats flavors *Banana Split - is light and breezy. An irresistible combination of tropical banana and whipped cream, for the beach babe in you; *Bubble Gum - is playful and fun. A juicy combination, for the flirt in you. *Butterscotch Toffee - is smooth and creamy. A sinfully decadent buttery caramel treat, for the sultry side in you. *Candy - tempting and playful, the perfect harmony of sugar and spice. Inviting for anyone who wants to move in a little closer. *Cotton Candy - is pink and sweet. A perfect melody of sugar and candy for the kitten in you. *Creamsicle - is cool and confident. A refreshing orange and vanilla combination chilled to perfection, for the ski bunny in you. *Cupcake - flirtatious and fun, the perfect melody of sweetness and frosting. *Lollipop - is wild and daring. A bold and passionate fruity blend, for the sexy girl in you. Seasonal Treats flavors * Vanilla Ice Cream - is sweet, rich and creamy. A soft vanilla indulgence. * Cinnamon Spice - is passionate and flavorful. An irresistible combination of vanilla and cinnamon spice. * Peppermint Swirl - is cool and sweet. The perfect melody of sweet cherry and peppermint. Tropical Treats flavors * Kiwi Splash - Tropical raindrops and bits of sunripened kiwi make this clear gloss radiate. Creates instant heavy dewy crystal lips that taste as good as they look! *Coconut Mist - Like Bermuda sand that glistens in the sun, this sheer tanned pink gloss will whisk you away to your own private island with the taste and smell of wild coconut. You’ll be Koo-Koo for Coconut after just one swoop! *Maui Mango - Tango with this Mango and glow golden! A fiesta of coral shine and sun-kissed glitter gives your lips the look and taste of freshly fallen mangos on a hot Hawaiian day. *Passion Fruit Princess - Be a Royal Heartbreaker! Slip on this magenta gloss that glitters like an opalescent amethyst. Its zingy passion fruit flavor will transport you to a sand castle fit for a fiery princess! • Pink Pineapple - Move over Pink Grapefruit! Pink Pineapple packs a playful punch of sheer fuchsia with so much shine it’ll blow your mind! Pineapple never tasted so yummy and never looked so pink! • Trya-My-Papaya - A delightful squeeze of paradise, this baby pink gloss glides on super sheer to deliver a burst of sparkle that tastes and smells just like juicy ripe papaya. Once you Trya-My- Papaya, you’ll never want any other! • Hula Girl Fragrance - Spritz this mix of tasty tropical fruit and strut your stuff Hula Girl style! Mouthwatering and kissable, this exotic blend of coconut, banana, & mango will surely stir up an appetite for fun in the sun! Make the party last and layer over Jessica’s Hula Girl Body Lotion. • Hula Girl Body Lotion - HuLaLa! This thick n’ creamy exotic blend of coconut banana & mango dissolves instantly for deliciously dewy skin! Make the Luau last by layering this Hawaiian treat with Jessica’s Hula Girl Fragrance!